


Hard at Work

by CayStar



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oblivious Bella Swan, Sexy Times, Shirtless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CayStar/pseuds/CayStar
Summary: Bella can't keep her eyes off the steamy construction worker, and Paul is having all kinds of naughty school teacher fantasies. What happens when their worlds literally collide?**First place winner in Tricky Raven's Men in Uniform contest**
Relationships: Paul Lahote/Bella Swan
Kudos: 6





	Hard at Work

_Originally published on ff.net and Tricky Raven 9/1/2014_

**Title:** Hard at Work **  
Pairing:** Bella/Paul **  
Rating:** M **  
Genre:** Romance/Humor **  
Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

 **AN:** This is a special gift for my dear twitter friend AnneValkyria. She shares my Paul Lahote/Alex Meraz obsession, and she is a constant source of delicious new photos to inspire me.  
I was stuck on ideas for the Tricky Raven Men in Uniform Labor Day contest, until she posted the pic that is now the cover for this story. To my immense surprise, I won first place! So huge thanks to all the TR peeps who voted for my story, and here it is for the rest of you! :)

 _~o~o~o~o~o~o~_  
_**Hard at Work**_ __  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **She Said:  
**Is he there? I mean, it's not like I'm actually _looking_ or anything. I can't help it that I have to park over on this side of the parking lot and walk past the new addition to the school _every morning_. That's where they told us to park—that's all.

Calm down, Bella. Sheesh. No need to get your panties in a wad… or soak them… What was I saying? Oh right, time to get out of my car and go to work. Is my hair okay? Don't be obvious, just a quick glance in the mirror as I pull the useless sun visor down.

Hair—decent. Makeup—well, I've never been the greatest at that. Clothes… of course I always leave the top three buttons open on my blouse. Oh, that's four? Whoops. I'll fix it when I get inside.

Now I just have to get out of my car without falling down. Keep my head down and make sure there are no major potholes or tightropes or escaped gorillas between my car and the school, and I should be fine.

My legs look pretty good I think—a little longer than they were in high school, and a little curvier too. Nothing to be ashamed of. The pencil skirt may be asking for trouble, but it just looks perfect with my white blouse and loose bun. I admit it; I was going for the naughty school teacher look.

The jeers and catcalls are not unexpected, but I jerk my head around when I could have sworn I heard a… growl? No, that's impossible.

It doesn't matter, because the next instant my stupid feet slip out from under me and I crash headlong into a solid wall of hot and sweaty flesh. Damn, he smells good. How in the hell can a sweaty man smell _good_?

"You okay there?" _His_ voice is so close—right in my ear as his strong arms hold me up. I feel my cheeks burning as I take in his dirty work boots, his tight, paint-splattered jeans that mold to every massive muscle in his thick, sturdy legs, and then–

Oh, holy mother of pearl—the man is shirtless. He is not wearing a shirt. There is no shirt on that man's body. Houston, we have a problem.

I pull my eyes painfully away from the flawless planes of smooth muscles and ridged abs to attempt to make eye contact. Of course the day I decide to fall down is the day he decides to work his construction job half-naked. Is that even OSHA compliant?

One rough knuckle gently prods my chin up, and the first thing I see is his yellow hard hat tipped back on his head. His face is perfect, but I already knew that. I'm finally close enough to see that his gorgeous eyes are a deep brown, just a few shades darker than my own.

And what big eyes you have… I've never seen more beautiful eyes in my entire life. I could drown in them, like luscious pools of dark chocolate—or some other romantic shit like that.

I stare at him long enough to realize I have been staring entirely too long, but he is too! Oh my god, why is he staring at me? Is there something on my face? Did my hair fall down when I almost did? Why. Is. He. Still. Staring?!

I duck my head and start to lean back, but his arm is tight around my waist like a steel girder. And that's not the only steel around here… Is that a hammer in your pants, or are you _really_ happy to see me?

Raucous laughter finally shakes me out of my daze and I glance around at the audience we have gathered. My fellow teachers are arriving, and _his_ fellow construction workers are all staring at us like we're the most interesting thing in the world.

He eases his grip just enough that I can stand, and shakes his head a bit as he swipes his hat from his head and rubs his wrist across his damp hair. I think he's muttering something about "unbelievable"—probably a response to my incredible clumsiness.

After another second or two he's turning those magnetic eyes back my way, and I'm completely done for. I think I melt into something resembling a puddle of goo as his mouth stretches into a sinful grin and he murmurs, "Hey babe, I'm Paul."

Paul. Paul. Paul. Paul. Is that his name or the sound of my heart racing? Damn, I really need to lay off the cheesy romance novels. Oh, and maybe respond to his introduction. "Bella!" I blurt out with no further explanation, triggering another full body blush. I am such an idiot.

I almost freeze again as he leans toward me, his nose ridiculously close to my neck. I clear my throat and try again. "I'm– mmm, uh, I'm sorry. My name is Bella. Bella Swan."

I know I'm not imagining the way he freezes this time, or the strange light of fear in his eyes. He carefully steps back and puts a good foot of space between us before ducking his head and studying his boots. "Um, Chief Swan's daughter?"

Well, fuck. If he knows my dad in an official capacity, that's not great. Of course, maybe that's not it. Paul looks like he might be Quileute, and Charlie still spends every free moment he has down on the rez, especially since he and Sue Clearwater started dating. Maybe that's how he knows him.

"Yes…?" I answer tentatively as I make an effort to smooth down my skirt and pat my hair back into place. I know there's somewhere I'm supposed to be right now, besides staring holes in the top of Paul's head, but…

I hear a sharp whistle somewhere off to his left, and his head jerks to the side almost without his permission. I don't see the man he responds to with a brief nod, but he turns back to me with a charming smile and reaches for my hand.

My whole arm tingles when he pulls a pen out from his back pocket and scrawls a series of numbers across my damp palm. He follows the action with a soft kiss to my wrist that instantly turns my knees to jelly, and he looks up with a rascally smirk that lets me know he's aware of that.

"Listen, I gotta get back to work, but call me this afternoon. I wanna see you again, babe."

I'm nodding before I even process the words, but it takes him physically turning me toward the school to get my feet moving in the right direction again.

I have no idea what happens throughout the day; my mind is stuck on a tall, tan, gorgeous man outside building the extra classrooms that Forks High apparently needs. My window looks out over the parking lot, but I can't see the building site from my desk.

Of course, that doesn't stop me from walking around as I talk to the students about Romeo and Juliet, for once not even thinking about my former high school sweetheart who used to quote lines from the play in his smooth velvet voice. That guy was a douche.

When my final class is busy writing an essay, I pull out my phone and type in his number, saving it under Paul SexyBeast, since I don't know his actual last name.

I debate over what to text him, finally deciding that _"Hey, I'm free tonight if you want to get together"_ doesn't sound too desperate. Right? Not desperate at all.

What can I say, it's been a while. The last guy I hooked up with was a drunken rebound in college, and I've been staring at this man for past week since I started work here at the school. I'm not surprised that it took him this long to notice me, but I am a little surprised at his apparent interest.

After a few short text exchanges, he agrees to meet me at the diner at six. I think about running home to change, but if Charlie is there then that will open a whole new can of worms. Instead, I apply a bit more makeup and allow my hair to fall around my shoulder in soft waves. I also pop that fourth button that has been keeping my shirt PG all day.

I take a gamble and park my car next to a black truck with a massive set of work boots sticking out between the cab and the bed. A glance in the window shows his familiar hard hat keeping the seat warm, and I can't help but picture him in nothing but that hat and some tight black boxers.

He stands when I walk in the door, drawing every eye in the place to the two of us. I can't help but roll my eyes—so much for keeping things quiet. Charlie will probably know who I'm with and where before we even get our food.

I relax as we work our way through a casual meal—though my garden burger is much smaller than the three double cheeseburgers with bacon that he ordered. Clearly the man can eat.

I'm a little disappointed when he walks me to my car with nothing but a small, chaste kiss, but I'm not so easily deterred. I rise up on my toes and pull his face back down for more, shivering when he lets out a sound that definitely sounds like a growl.

"Paul? Can we go back to your place?"

 **He Said:**  
Holy fuck, this woman's gonna kill me. I tried my damnedest to be a gentleman—a concept I was not the least bit familiar with. All I had to go on were Jake's memories of his "Bells," and he hadn't even seen her since before he phased.

This woman before me was nothing like that girl. It was bad enough that I'd been smelling her arousal every morning for the past week as she came to work in those sexy little schoolmarm outfits. She probably thought I hadn't noticed her, but that couldn't be further from the truth.

I didn't notice most women. I let them come to me in bars, or the regulars just knocked on my door for a quick roll in the hay. I didn't seek them out to date though.

I knew from the beginning that Bella was different. Even before I knew who she was I realized she was worth more than a quick hook-up to scratch an itch. I just had no idea how _much_ more.

My imprint. I still can't wrap my head around that concept. I'm pretty sure the whole pack had given up on that possibility once even the youngest pups found their own imprints. I had accepted the fact that I was a lone wolf—no mate necessary. Then she literally fell into my arms.

Sam gave me stern dressing down when I told him about Bella, and he even had Jacob call me and back that shit up with a fuckin alpha order. What they didn't count on was the fact that Bella was _my_ perfect mate. And my perfect mate wanted me to mate with her.

"Sure babe, let's take your car. You can drop me off here in the morning." I didn't even try to hide my signature smirk. My girl broke that alpha order like water, and I was gonna make sure she enjoyed it.

As we drove out to La Push, we kept up the easy conversation we'd shared at dinner. I could sense her nerves as we pulled into my driveway, but the heady scent of her arousal overpowered it.

I took her hand and led her into my house, only a little ashamed of its run-down appearance. "I– uh, I mean… I know it's not much to look at but…" I stuttered through some sort of apology but she shut me up with a small white hand over my mouth. It took every ounce of control I had not to stick my tongue out and lick her.

"Paul. I'm not here for a tour of your house. Just show me the bedroom." Her eyes were dark and hooded as she bit her lip and glanced up at me, skin flushed a light red with desire and embarrassment. I didn't stop to think as I lead her down the hall to the one room no woman had ever entered—my sanctuary, the master bedroom.

My wolf was practically purring as I pressed her back up against the closed door, unable to keep my nose from her neck another minute. She must have heard the growl I couldn't suppress, and she surprised me again by pressing those perky tits up just begging for attention.

I thought about ripping her shirt off, letting the pearly buttons bounce off the floor, but I didn't want to upset her too early. I knew how some girls can be about their clothes. So I took my time, rubbing the back of my hand against her smooth satin skin as I slipped each tiny button from its hole. She was a whimpering, writhing mess before I reached the bottom.

" _Paul_ ," she moaned, sending a shock wave right to my dick. I pressed my hips up against her as I dove back into her mouth, desperate for another taste of her sinfully sweet flavor.

When I finally let her up for air again, I hit my knees, smiling up at her for a second as I realized that my wolf was perfectly content bowing before our mate. That shifty fucker was the first one to fight when another wolf challenged us—they would all have a shit fit seeing this tiny woman bring me low.

With her breasts perfectly at eye level, I reached around to undo her bra, revealing those beautiful mounds as I tossed the lace somewhere behind me. Her head hit the door with a thump as I sucked one dainty nipple into my mouth. " _So hot…_ "

Fuck yeah, I'm hot. Oh, she probably meant my mouth. I still have to tell her about the whole wolf thing…

Shaking off those thoughts, I kissed my way down her flat stomach to the top of that tight, sexy skirt. Hell, if I had a teacher that looked like that, I might have gotten better grades in school.

I couldn't hold back another growl as I slipped the zipper down and let her skirt pool down around her ankles. Her soft little hands came down to rest on my shoulders as I nudged her feet up one at a time to slip off those sexy-ass heels of hers. Without the extra height she was only a few inches taller than me on my knees.

With only the tiniest scrap of material left to cover all that smooth creamy skin, my wolf snapped his tether. Bella let out a startled squeak when I jumped to my feet, pulling her legs around my waist as I moved toward the bed. I needed her to cover my sheets with her scent—with _our_ scents— _now_.

Her eyes widened as I stood over her, ripping off my t-shirt before slowly opening my jeans. I grinned as her eyes shot down when my cock bounced free, and snarled at the delicious little shiver she couldn't hold back. Baby likes what she sees.

Unaware of the predator she was facing, she scooted back as I prowled toward her on my hands and knees, not stopping until she hit my pillow and the wall behind her. "Paul?" she asked, quieter and a bit less sure than before. My wolf whined at the faint hint of fear in her voice, and my head dropped to nuzzle her shoulder in reassurance.

"Just relax, babe. I want you. I _need_ you." I waited for her to nod before lowering my body down to cover her completely. I dove back into her mouth, relishing the way she dug her nails into my back trying to pull me even closer.

She was panting heavily when I moved down her body with little nips and kisses, only stopping when I reached her little white lacy panties. They looked good, but there was no way they were gonna last. I pressed my nose against her mound, and then snapped the sides free with my fingers. She didn't have a chance to react before my tongue was moving, stroking through her folds and barely grazing her already-swollen clit.

" _Paul_." My name was more of a pleading moan this time as she tugged at my hair trying to direct me where she wanted me the most. I chuckled against her sensitive skin, lapping up the fresh wave of arousal that that action brought.

I wrapped my left arm under her leg and up over her hips to hold her down as I slipped first one finger, and then another inside her tight heat. It didn't take long before her head flew back and her toes curled as she screamed out my name with her release.

I was up and entering her before her walls finished their spasms, and I felt her tighten briefly again just at the feel of my cock inside her. "Oh my GOD!" she screamed, and I normally would have responded with a snarky comeback, but I was also overcome by the feel of being one with _my mate_.

Just the thought of those words had me pulling out and flipping her over to her hands and knees. I lost all thought as I hovered over her, driving into her with supernatural speed and barely-restrained force. She was _mine_.

The taste of blood on my lips sated my wolf and brought my human side fully back in control, and I rolled to the side to see Bella collapsed beneath me. I panicked for a moment thinking I'd hurt her, but then I saw the puncture marks and dark bruise of the bite mark on her neck. Oh shit. I _bit_ her…

 **She Said:  
**Holy hell, I nailed it when I called him SexyBeast. No, really, he's actually a sexy beast. He told me about all the wolf shit and I have to say I was skeptical until he took me out in the backyard and poofed into a giant silver dog.

Of course, finding out that my ex-boyfriend was actually a vampire was a little shocking in itself. I had always thought Edward was just a stuck-up prude, not a bloodsucking demon. That was a real eye-opener.

Then there was the biting. Paul tried to play it off as no big deal, but I somehow _knew_ he was lying to me. He ended up calling Jacob Black over and he and his wife, Leah, explained imprinting and marking. I was pretty stoked to be honest—the way I saw it I had a sex god for a permanent boyfriend, and I never had to worry about the awkward dating scene ever again! Not bad for a hard day's work.


End file.
